Perseus: The Golden Fleece
by JustARandomer
Summary: Perseus, A neglected Son of Poseidon on a quest to find a balanced sword comes across The Garden of Hesperides where he meets a young girl being attacked by Ladon , He steps in setting a chain reaction where he has to travel through the Sea of Monsters with Hera's Champion and deal with conflicted feelings on his father whether he hates him or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus P.O.V**

"Argh all these swords are bloody useless" I muttered continuing my quest across Greece, Well it really wasn't a quest more of a mission to find a sword that would weigh perfectly in my arms. Apparently Sons of Poseidon would have to find a sword to fit them as not many swords were weighed well for a son of the sea. That was why many of them fought with trident, Like I did as it game me more knowledge due to the nature of the trident.

I walked slowly across the grass to any unnecessary dangers because Zeus had ordered his sons to try and eliminate me as I was apparently growing too 'Powerful' Which was rather annoying because if I were was Zeus' son then he would make me a god. However I'm a son of Poseidon so that instantly means he should kill me, Brilliant Zeus Logic there.

To be honest I was hoping to run into Heracles because I would not simply miss a chance to put the most arrogant Demigod ever down a few pegs. I mean who in Hades thinks that they can literally do anything because their strong?. If it were hand on hand or wrestling then Heracles would win but sword play (My forte), I would bet all the Drachmas in all of Greece that I could beat him in a sword fight with an unbalanced sword.

I could hear some shouting off to my right , Somebody who sounded like they were royalty which meant that it must either be a God or another form of Immortality. It was only when I looked up at the scenery around me that I had realised where I was, The place where the sky meet the ground. In other words where Atlas holds the sky.

All the shouting had dispersed quickly but a flash of golden light that radiated from the top of the mountain. I quickly hurried up the the track fearing that something would happen up on the mountain. I was expecting to see an epic battle with two extraordinary warriors locking blade but I saw completely the opposite, I saw a beautiful girl crying stood paralysed in fear as Laden stalked toward her.

My instincts took over me as I broke into a spring simultaneously tapping the tattoo of a trident on my arm. The girl was still stood there just in pure shock that Ladon was about to attack her. I landed in front of the girl with my trusty trident in hand ready to face the beast in front of me. He snarled and narrowed his eyes at the sight of me. _Was I scared?_ Honestly I would've pissed myself but I kept my bladder in check so my dignity would be kept.

I pointed my trident at Ladon and warned him "Stay away from her or I will tear you to shreds". The girl behind me took a few steps so she was in level with me and whispered "Go hero , No mortal has ever been close to defeating him" Her voice sounded grateful that I had came to aid her but she clearly thought that Ladon was undefeatable.

I wouldn't be swayed not to fight, I just felt like I had to do this as if I was fated to fight Ladon ever since I was born. Maybe just maybe if I could defeat him then maybe Poseidon would notice me, He thought I was a mistake that shouldn't have been born but then again I shouldn't have been born considering that I was the result of Poiseden getting drunk and having an affair with a mortal, My mother couldn't deal with me so she just left me at at a Gladiator School and I learnt to fight in the toughest conditions and opponents.

_Jump! _I cursed under my breath that I had slipped into a memory of my past during a fight which in this case could lead to my death. I swung the blunt end of my trident at Ladon's tail as it whipped around, I had put so much force into the swing that I had stopped the momentum, Personally I didn't think I was strong but I was proved wrong by myself.

_A few Hours Later_

I was tiring and I knew I couldn't last much longer against something this strong. I used all my strength and power into bringing the ocean towards me as if I was pulling the whole of Greece. I could literally my energy deplete like it was being sucked out by a straw. After a few moments nothing happened but then the water exploded towards me. I pulled back my arms and lifted the water upwards and started to swirl it around creating my own hurricane that would be deadly to anybody who got in the way.

I thrusted in the direction of Ladon and the water copied my movements , It sliced through the air and was on course for Ladon. A golden burst appeared and radiated across the sky blocking my vision thus making me loose control of the water which fell to the floor. A Goddess stood in front of Ladon and looked around until her eyes landed on me and they narrowed probably wondering who I am.

"Lady Hera, What can I do for you?" I asked bowing and speaking politely assuming it was Hera due to the fact it was near her Golden Apples in the Garden.

"Why _Mortal _have you come into _My Garden?" _Hera asked rather arrogantly because she clearly thought that I was a speck of mud in relation to her. The girl behind me began to stir as she had likely of fallen asleep during my lasting fight with Ladon. The girl yawned and got up rubbing her eyes and stretching her muscles apparently unaware of the predicament I was in. Hera seemed to realise that there was another person here , The girl had got up and walked towards me but stopped when she saw Hera.

"My Lady" Courteously bowing to the Goddess who could blast us to pieces with a simple thought. I had a feeling that she wasn't here to talk politely with us so we had to act cautiously.

"And you are Mortal?" Hera asked clearly referring to the girl beside me whom she hadn't seen earlier.

"Zoë" The girl replied rather shyly but unstartled that she was speaking to a Goddess. The girl, Zoë was somewhat nervous as was I but she clearly had a rough day as she looked physically and probably emotional torn but still managing to look incredibly pretty.

Hera looked slightly annoyed and replied with "I was asking if you were Mortal" Zoë started to get more worried about becoming a midge of dirt on the floor.

"I'm sorry My Lady, I had am not a demi-god nor Immortal" Zoë replied, This meant she wasn't immortal or a demi-god which implied she was a demi-titan but she wasn't evil or Anti-Olympian like the Titans.

"Then what are you girl?" Hera asked confused because she clearly hadn't connected the dots together like I had. Hera clearly couldn't refer to her as Zoë because an almighty Goddess shouldn't have to speak to lesser beings.

"Demi-titan M-" Zoë stuttered but got cut off but Hera screaming in rage, Zoë was terrified of what was going to happen to

"Give me one reason Titan spawn that I shouldn't cast you down into Tartarus myself?" Hera shouted at the girl whom I had just fought several hours to protect and I wasn't going to let anybody blast her to bits, Especially my least favourite Goddess.

I stepped in front of Zoë and held my trident towards her "Goddess or not you will not harm her _Hera_" I sneered at her making sure Zoë was safe.

"Why do you protect this Titan spawn, Son of Poseidon?" Hera retorted narrowing her eyes upon me as she probably didn't like me protecting Zoë, I mean does she think I'm insane? Wait she probably does, Stupid Goddess.

"With all my respect" I said sarcastically, "I haven't fought hours against a creature like Ladon defending Zoë here just for _you_ to throw her into Tartarus _My Lady_" snapping at Hera, Hey I was tired what'd you expect?, Me to be like oh that's fine go ahead and kill her.

I watched as Hera smiled slightly making me pale from what she might be thinking, "Well demi-god I suppose I can let her live... If you promise to do something for me"

I narrowed my eyes "And what _almighty Goddess_ would that be?" I asked wishing that it was not a quest because I was already on one that could take me years just for some snobby Goddess to come along and give me another one.

"You will travel" I groaned inwardly, already disliking what she wanted me to, Hera continued "With my champion Jason" Hera had a champion?! This was news to me. "As you are such a brilliant fighter no doubt" Well this sounds like so much _fun_.

"And do I have your word upon the Styx that no harm will come to Zoë on behalf of the council?" I asked just making sure that she wouldn't harm Zoë.

"I swear upon the Styx that The Olympian Council that no harm will come to this girl" Thunder boomed in the background showing that the oath had been made, I turned to look at Zoë and saw a face of gratitude and happiness.

"I hope you are are ready to travel into The Sea of Monsters" Hera said before disappearing in a shower of golden dust, Travel through the Sea of Monsters with Zoë, That sounds like a walk in the park._O__h Hades._


	2. Chapter 2

Zoë was having a long day to say the least, Firstly falling for Heracles then helping him steal an Apple of Immortality by tricking Atlas(Her father) but when Atlas had found out it was Zoë's idea he had disowned her on the spot and set her into the middle of the garden for Ladon to feast on. A boy had come out muttering curses, but had stepped in and fought Ladon not caring for his own life but ensuring the safety of Zoë's which she was entirely for although falling asleep during the fight hadn't probably backed that up.

After waking up she had realised that Hera , The Queen of Olympus had shown up and soon learned that Zoë was a demi-titan and threatened to drag Zoë to Tartarus herself. The boy had stepped in and protected her again from the wrath of an Olympian and the Olympian Council which meant Zoë was probably eternally grateful to the Son of Poseidon. Zoë now knew what the true meaning of a hero was, Somebody who was willing to put others life in front of their own personal means.

She was quickly broken out of her thoughts by the Boy(Who's name she had no clue) who had asked her a question but Zoë was to preoccupied with her thoughts so she just replied with "What?". The boy could clearly hear the confusion etched into her voice but repeated his question "Do you know how to fight?" _Styx _Zoë thought, she had no clue how to fight and the only weapons she had was Anaklusmos after Heracles had just left it their lying on the ground forgetting all memories of Zoë.

"I can't fight" Zoë admitted feeling slightly worse because she didn't want to put pressure on the boy who had already protected her many times in a short span of time.

The boy just smiled and replied with "That's fine I'll just have to teach you then, Would you prefer to use a bow and arrow or use a close range weapon?" The boy questioned still walking parallel with her. Zoë thought for a moment considering the pros and cons of each weapon, With a bow she could fight long range being accurate but also with close range advantages such as using the arrows as a knife. Where as with a close range weapon she could deliver swift movements and use her agility to her advantage.

"What's your name by the way?" Zoë asked still unsure of the boys name who she felt was he was like her own bodyguard.

"Sorry" The boy said rubbing his neck sheepishly "It's Perseus but you can call me Percy" The name brought a smile to Zoë's lips as it meant to destroy yet the Son of Poseidon probably didn't like to destroy things.

"Why was Ladon attacking you?" Percy asked tactlessly , he saw Zoë tense and shuffle nervously "I mean you don't have to tell me..." Percy continued seeing

"Anyway Percy could I be trained with a bow and a knife?" Zoë asked unsure of the answer, Percy laughed and took the bow from his back and handed it to Zoë "See if you can hit that tree" pointing to a random tree about sixty yards away.

Percy observed Zoë setting her feet shoulder width apart and taking aim, Zoë thought her aim would've been spot on but Percy had walked up behind her and repositioned her elbow slightly and walked back again, Zoë shot thinking it would go wide of the tree but to her surprise it struck the dead centre of the tree.

"How did you know that I needed to adjust my aim Percy?" Zoë asked genuinely interested in how he could judge where to move her elbow from a sideways view he was at. Percy shrugged replying "Just a feeling, it's like a sixth sense because it comes to you" Zoë mused over his words, Percy was an interesting character but was also wise and had knowledge over the wilderness.

They continued walking through the jungle foliage until Percy came to an abrupt stop then looked at the surrounding area and crouched down touching his tattoo bringing his trident out. "What is it Percy?" Zoë asked unsure of what Percy was doing.

"Don't you feel it?" Percy asked , Zoë shook her head. Hearing rustling in the bushes beside them and looked up just in time to see the Hell Hound fly out of the bush towards Zoë. On pure instinct he hurled his trident at the beast about to attack Zoë, The trident hit the Hound with full force and shattered it into golden dust all over Zoë.

"Well that was close" Percy commented pulling himself to his feet from his crouched position. Zoë glared and retorted back "A warning would have been nice" Percy however didn't feel affronted by the remark. Laughing at Zoë trying to get the dust off her clothes who glared at him which in turn made him laugh even more. When the dust had finally been disposed off Percy offered his hand saying "Shall we get going my lady?", Zoë bit back a sarcastic reply which she would of loved to use such as 'So you can act like a gentleman'.

Swatting his hand away trying to prove she was capable by herself, pulling herself to her feet asking "Where are we going o_h great one?_"

"To a city" Percy replied walking along the forest path "Unless sleeping in forests with millions of insects is what you prefer" he added at the end ensuring that Zoë knew why they were visiting a city to sleep rather than on the woodland floor.

"How do you know where we are going then?" Zoë asked unsure of how they were travelling to the city, clearly not wanting to get lost in a forest.

Percy smiled and pointed towards the sky "Look closely and you'll be able to see the starts, one specific set or formation that looks like a wave" Zoë scoured the sky looking for the constellation Percy had mentioned, when Zoë had seen the constellation she marvelled about how beautiful it looked in the moonlit sky, It really looked like an actual wave.

"That's my star and I can always tell where I am in relation to it" Percy commented stargazing looking happier then before, Zoë looked at Percy in awe of the fact the 13 year old boy beside her had a constellation in memory off him for generations to come. "So how exactly did you get to be in the stars?" Zoë asked still starstruck (No pun intended).

"I had done a favour for Artemis and her huntresses, I was on my quest and camping outside in a forest when I had come across a hunter, her name was Phoebe, badly losing blood during a close up fight with a cyclops. I killed the cyclops healing her to the best of my abilities and nurtured her back to full health and returned her back to the hunt which Artemis thought being in the stars for eternity was a reward for my help" Percy said telling his anecdotal story, Zoë was shocked that he couldn't really car about being respected by a Goddesses and of all the Gods it would be Artemis.


End file.
